By the Light of the Moon
By the Light of the Moon jest jedenastym odcinkiem drugiego sezonu Pamiętników Wampirów. Opis TYLER ZMIERZA SIĘ ZE SWOJĄ PIERWSZĄ PRZEMIANĄ – W obliczu zbliżającej się pełni księżyca, Caroline pomaga Tylerowi przygotować się na transformację, której nie jest zdolny powstrzymać. W momencie, gdy Stefan i Katherine grają ze sobą w umysłowe gierki, Damon i Alaric są podejrzliwi z uwagi na pojawienie się w Mystic Falls nieznanej Jules. Dziewczyna poszukuje swojego zaginionego przyjaciela, Masona. Elena jest sfrustrowana z powodu tego, jak daleko posunęli się jej przyjaciele oraz Jeremy w celu zapewnienia jej ochrony. Bonnie i Luca pracują razem nad zaklęciem, jednocześnie skrywając przed sobą sekrety. Ostatecznie Elijah niespodziewanie pojawia się z ofertą, która może wszystko odmienić. Streszczenie Gdy Tyler dzwoni do Masona odpowiada tylko automatyczna sekretarka. Chłopak panikuje przed pełnią i prosi go by oddzwonił. Wiadomość słyszy kobieta, która znajduje się w pokoju Masona. Elena nadal nie wierzy, że usunięcie zaklęcia z kamienia rozwiąże sprawę. Bonnie poddaję ją próbie – zostawia w torebce kamień i wychodzi z pokoju. Elena korzysta z jej nieobecności, wyciąga kamień i chce wyjść. Nie udaje jej się to, ponieważ Bonnie rzuciła zaklęcie na dom, by ta nie mogła go opuścić. Damon mówi Stefanowi, że musieli uwięzić Elenę w domu dla jej bezpieczeństwa. Przynosi mu świece i pożywienie, jednak Stefan go nie chce, by nie dzielić się nim z Katherine. Gdy Tyler wychodzi z domu, w drzwiach spotyka znajomą Masona, która przyjechała z Florydy ? Jules. Mówi Lockwoodom, że przyjechała szukać przyjaciela, ponieważ nie wrócił na Florydę. Tyler spotyka się w barze z Caroline i opowiada jej o wizycie Jules. Alaric dzwoni do Damona, by powiedzieć mu o przyjeździe przyjaciółki Masona do Mystic Falls oraz zgłoszeniu jego zaginięcia. Tyler jedzie z Caroline do piwnic pod dawną posiadłością Lockwoodów, by przygotować się do przemiany. Jules przychodzi do Grilla i szuka Tylera. Damon z Alaricem zastanawiają się czy nowa nieznajoma jest wilkołakiem. Postanawiają użyć podstępu i to sprawdzić, tym bardziej, że zbliża się pełnia. Do drinka dodają tojad i podsuwają go jej do wypicia. Tyler mocuje nowe łańcuchy w piwnicy. Caroline na jego prośbę przynosi tojad, który osłabia wilkołaki. Katherine próbuje zdenerwować Stefana wnikając do jego umysłu. Według niej Damon nie będzie się spieszył, aby uwolnić brata z krypty, bo teraz może być sam z Eleną. Jenna pomaga w badaniach naukowych historykowi, którym okazuje się Elijah. Elena jest przerażona jego obecnością w swoim domu. Tyler zakuty w łańcuchy i wspierany przez Caroline czeka na transformację. Elijah stwierdza, że złamanie klątwy się mu nie przysłuży. Chce użyć dziewczyny, by wywabić Klausa z ukrycia i zabić go. Elena dobija targu z Pierwotnym w zamian za bezpieczeństwo jej bliskich ona pomoże mu zrealizować jego plan. Na koniec ich rozmowy ona stawia jeszcze jeden warunek. Bonnie i Luka przygotowują miejsce do zrzucenia zaklęcia z kamienia księżycowego. Podczas seansu kamień unosi się do góry i rozpryskuje. Damon proponuje Jules pomoc w poszukiwaniach Masona. Gdy udaje mu się namówić kobietę, by napiła się drinka z tojadem, ona wyczuwa zapach ziela. Mówi, że wyczuła zapach wampira, gdy ten tylko wszedł do baru. Tym samym Alaric i Damon odkrywają kim jest przyjaciółka Masona. Jules grozi Damonowi. Gdy Tyler przemienia się w wilka, Caroline ucieka na zewnątrz. Damon po powrocie do domu, zamyka dokładnie drzwi. W środku znajduje sie skruszona Rose. Nagle słychać dźwięk tłuczonej szyby i oboje biegną do salonu. W pokoju znajduje się wilk. Gdy zwierze rzuca się na Damona, Rose odpycha go i wilkołak gryzie dziewczynę. Luka wraca do domu i oddaje ojcu kamień księżycowy, który jak się okazuje nie został zniszczony. Z rozmowy Jonasa z synem wynika, że użyli podstępu by odebrać Bonnie kamień. Na prośbę Elijah mają zrobić jeszcze jedną rzecz, póki jest pełnia księżyca. Do Stefana i Katherine przychodzi Elijah, na jego widok dziewczynę ogarnia przerażenie. Pierwotny mówi Stefanowi, że Elena poprosiła o jego uwolnienie, więc może wyjść z grobowca. Okazuje się, że zaklęcie zostało zdjęte i Stefan opuszcza grobowiec. Elijah hipnotyzuje Katherine i każe jej pozostać w grobowcu dopóki nie pozwoli jej go opuścić. Gdy zaczyna świtać, Caroline sprawdza co dzieje się z Tylerem. Okazuje się, że nie wydostał się na zewnątrz jako wilk. Stefan przychodzi do Eleny. Oboje są szczęśliwi, że mogą znowu być razem. Damon mówi Rose, że Tyler nie wydostał się z piwnicy podczas przemiany, więc do jego domu musiała dostać się Jules. Rose obiecuje mu pomoc przy ochronie Eleny. Obsada Postacie główne *Nina Dobrev jako Elena Gilbert/Katerina Petrova *Paul Wesley jako Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder jako Damon Salvatore *Steven R. McQueen jako Jeremy Gilbert *Katerina Graham jako Bonnie Bennett *Candice Accola jako Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig jako Matt Donovan *Michael Trevino jako Tyler Lockwood *Sara Canning jako Jenna Sommers *Matt Davis jako Alaric Saltzman Postacie cykliczne *Daniel Gillies jako Elijah Mikaelson *Lauren Cohan jako Rose *Randy J. Goodwin jako Jonas Martin *Bryton James jako Luka Martin *Taylor Kinney jako Mason Lockwood *Michaela McManus jako Jules Soundtrack *Ra Ra Riot – Shadowcasting *Goldhawks – This Time Next Year *The Drums – Let’s Go Surfing *Agent Ribbons – I’m Alright *Superchunk – Everything At Once *Land of Talk – Quarry Hymns *Howie Day – Longest Night Cytaty Katherine: Jesteście zadziwiająco spokojni, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że Klaus was zabije, gdy popsujecie jego plan. Damon: Już raz umarłem. Jakoś dałem radę. ---- Damon: Naprawdę powinnaś zamknąć drzwi. Rozchmurz się, marudo. Przynajmniej daj mi dwa punkty za pomysłowość. Elena: Myślisz, że to jest śmieszne? Damon: Tak, Eleno. Znajduję ubaw w środkach, na które muszę się powoływać, by raz po raz ratować twoje życie. Elena: Co na to Stefan? Damon: Uśmiał się. Elena: A co powiedział na fakt, iż Elijah wciąż żyje? Damon: Jeśli o to chodzi... Nie powiedziałem mu. Elena: Czemu? Damon: Cóż, A - nie może nic na to poradzić, B - to, co przed chwilą powiedziałem. ---- Jeremy: Kto zajął się Tylerem Lockwoodem i pełnią księżyca? Damon: Wampirza Barbie poprosiła mnie, żebym pozwolił jej się tym zająć i nie widziałem żadnych przeciwności. Doszedłem do wniosku, że jeśli nawali, on ją ugryzie i pozbędę się dwóch problemów. Elena: Czekaj, dzisiaj jest pełnia? Damon: Tak, ale byłaś zbyt zajęta swoimi skłonnościami samobójczym, by to zauważyć. ---- Damon: (do Eleny) Hej, wiesz co, powinnaś wyjść na słońce. O kurczę, nie możesz. ---- Alaric: A tak szczerze, to gdzie jest Mason? Damon: Rozkłada się w swoim aucie. ---- Caroline: O mój Boże, nie zamierzasz się rozbierać, prawda? Tyler: To jest elastyczne. Co innego powinienem założyć? Myślę, że to nie będzie jak w "Hulku" i nie będę mógł zatrzymać tych majtek. ---- Damon: Wybacz, czy ten koleś ci się narzuca? Alaric: Nikomu się nie narzucam. Damon: Idealnie. Rób to w innym miejscu. (do Jules) Nie martw się, jest nieszkodliwy. To ktoś w rodzaju miastowego pijaka. Gdy już zaczyna nas męczyć, wsadzamy go w taksówkę i odsyłamy tam, skąd przybył. Alaric: Proszę, nie mów tak, jakby mnie tu nie było. ---- Stefan: Przyjemność, którą czerpię z przyglądania się twojemu cierpieniu jest lepsza niż najgorszy ból, jaki kiedykolwiek doświadczyłem. Katherine: Jest tu duszno, a ja noszę tę sukienkę od kilku dni. Chcesz pomóc mi ją zdjąć? No dalej, Stefanie. Nie bądź takim gburem. Jesteśmy tu razem. Możemy czerpać z tego, co najlepsze. ---- Jules: Szukam mojego przyjaciela. Damon: Kogo? Jules: Masona Lockwooda. Damon: Znam Masona! Jules: Doprawdy? Damon: Tak, to świetny gość. ---- Jules: (do Damona) Oto twoja wampirza arogancja. Powinieneś się obawiać. Wywąchałam cię w chwili, gdy wszedłeś do tego baru wraz ze swym żałosnym tojadem. Każdej innej nocy w tym miesiącu sytuacja byłaby odwrócona, ale dziś to zły czas na rozpoczęcie ze mną walki. Zostałeś naznaczony. ---- Katherine: Naprawdę nie będziemy ze sobą rozmawiać? Stefan: Moglibyśmy porozmawiać o tym, jak zniszczyłaś mi życie. Katherine: Co mam ci powiedzieć, Stefanie? Że żałuję za wszystko, co zrobiłam? Nie żałuję, rozumiesz? Nazywam to sztuką przetrwania. Opiekowałam się sobą przez pięćset lat. Stefan: I spójrz, dokąd cię to zaprowadziło. Katherine: Tak, robiłam straszne rzeczy. Wiem o tym, ale naprawdę kocham cię, Stefanie. Nawet jeśli w to nie wierzysz. ---- Elijah: Dobry wieczór, Katerino. Dziękuję ci za posiadanie dobrego smaku i bycie przestraszoną. ---- Rose: Zostanę i ci pomogę. Damon: W czym mi pomożesz? Rose: Ratować Elenę, chronić Elenę, wszystko-Elenę. Damon: Poważnie? Czemu? Rose: Bo cię lubię. Wierzę w przyjaźń. Tak się składa, że mam wolne miejsce na tym stanowisku, a ty powinieneś wykorzystać każdą szansę na zdobycie przyjaciela. Ciekawostki *Poznajemy pierwszą wilkołaczycę ukazaną w serialu - Jules Galeria Kategoria:Pamiętniki Wampirów: Odcinki Kategoria:Pamiętniki Wampirów: Sezon 2